


donaldu trumpu (a memoir) the second edition

by shreddedapple



Category: No Fandom
Genre: American Presidents, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, I'm Sorry, Other, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sex Toys, Warning: Donald Trump, donald trump using a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreddedapple/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: the rewrite.





	donaldu trumpu (a memoir) the second edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [donaldu trumpu (a memoir)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631236) by [shreddedapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreddedapple/pseuds/shreddedapple). 



Donald let out a slow, sensual groan, letting his head tilt backwards as he gradually slid down on the silicone cock. His slick hole tightened around the thick plastic, feeling the ridges of it rub against his insides, making him moan again.

The President wrapped a small hand around his small, dripping cock, “V-Vlad-” he murmured, his nasally voice dripping with lust as he moved up and down on the fake dick, letting out tiny, anime loli girl whines with every small shift of his body.

“Vladimiiiiir..” he whined louder, rocking his hips as he reached the base for the first time, feeling his legs quiver. He steadied himself with his other hand on the floor, lifting his wrinkly, flabby, thicc rear end before sinking back down because he was too weak to hold himself up any longer.

“V-Vlad, oh god, I-I’m close, daddy!” he cried out, rolling his hips and moving his hand from the carpet to his chest, tweaking his left nipple. Vladimir Putin himself had coincidentally stepped into the office, having scheduled a meeting a week earlier, before slowly stepping out before Trump could notice, shaking his head. This was a normal occurrence to him.

Donald was still moaning his heart out, slowly fucking himself on the thick cock, before he came unannounced over his tiny baby hand. “Daddyyyyy..~” he breathed, his eyes opening slowly.He looked around the empty room, noticing how all of the paintings’ eyes were focused on him; because you know, that’s possible.

He struggled to get off the fake cock, his loose flaps of skin flopping everywhere as he finally succeeded, popping off of the dildo with a loud pop, before dropping to the floor on his stomach lazily. Donald reached down slowly, grabbing the dildo and bringing it up to his lips, wrapping them around the plastic length, sucking vigorously, as though he was trying to make the silicone cum.

He drooled around it, and could only fit the tip in- For a guy with such a big mouth, he's gotta work on his fellatio skills. He paused after his heart couldn't handle the sheer force of lifting his head, and went completely lax, letting the dildo fall out of his mouth. This is fine, Donald thought, closing his eyes slowly. He didn’t notice when he fell asleep.

He woke up after an hour to people shrieking in his office, and gazed around, looking at the people with their phones and cameras directed at him. A microphone hung down from the crowd, and someone yelled, “PRESIDENT TRUMP, WHY ARE YOU… IN THE NUDE? WITH A- A, FAKE PENIS, ON THE FLOOR BESIDE YOU?”

At the word penis, Donald released over his stomach again, because he somehow had enough energy to do such a thing. The crowd continued to scream, before they left, deciding they didn’t care anymore. Donald’s phone was blowing up with notifications that his nudes were released and people did not want to see them. He groaned, rolling over and falling asleep again.

He was the president. He really, really, didn't care about this shit.

fin


End file.
